total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoey (Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition)
Zoey (The Indie Chick) is the 22 year old Community Center Worker and Landlord, who got engaged to Mike when she was 17, and got married a year later. Her family disapproved her relationship with Mike, which eventuaally caused her to close all contact with them; showing her dependancy and loyalty to Mike. He has been evem more insecure than usual, and while she feels like she needs to depend on him, she has a gut feeling about missing how things were beorehand (before what? unknown). Biography Write the first section of your page here. (Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition) On Day 1, Zoey explains that Mike is extremely insecure, and it affects their marriage. After Mike wanted to change it to a positive note, she spoke about how the general audience disapproved how quickly her relationship with Mike went on ROTI and AS, and brought up the Anne Maria and the TDAS spectacle. She admits that they both need to feel that they are loved constantly, and their family drama has worn on them. She arrives to the house, expecting to see Gwen there, but she is disappointed. She does reunite with Duncan with a hug that made many feel uncomfortable. She admits in a confessional that it felt weird to see Dakota after everything that happened to her. Zoey explains to Josh that they are dealing with the effects of marrying young, but does not regret marrying young forever. On Day 2, she is complimenting LeShawna 's great soul food that she cooked for everyone. She confesses in the confessional that she does not like the idea of the anonymous note writing about all the other couples, because of the reception they got to the audience, and knowing some of their roomates are harsh. She criticizes her and Harold 's relationship by calling LeShawna the ultimate chess player, them always wanting to one up each other not beng healthy, and straight up calling them abusive. Once LeShawna criticizes her back by saying they lack depth, naive, dumb, and caerless for marrying early, she breaks down and cries, to be consoled by her husband. She goes in her room with her husband after the task, and is mad that Sam is in the room as he criticized their relationship as well. When TDAS came up into conversation later in the evening, she says that Mike had the hardest time, with the whole Mal situation. On Day 3, Zoey went to explain that things did not go well when they met one another's family. This caused her and Mike to elope, which is when the magazines and blogs deemed them as Total Drama's Worst Couple. She asked LeShawna and Harold to explain their experiences with the media. In the evening, she was dancing with Duncan and playfully flirted that he is a good dancer and no wonder why Gwen and Courtney gawked over him. He complimented her looks and stripperiffic dance moves, which she replies that she had to learn to catch up with Anne Maria. She revealed in the confessional that she does more than reading with him, which is not the case with Mike and Cameron. She is eventually dismissed when the drunk CIT approaches them and wanting to spend time with her boyfriend. On the fourth day, things are a bit tense between her and Mike. He is mad at her dancing all night with Duncan, and she tells him it is nto a big deal before tears him a new one when he compares the situation to the one with Anne Maria, feeling personally insulted. She then tells him that they will talk later. She is insulted when Courtney tries to paint her as a tramp, and says that just because she is not mean, spiteful, hateful, resentful, selfish, and an opportunist, does not mean she has no personality, and wonders what happened to her. She then asks Mike if he was really upset about the matter. In their room, shecomplains about Courtney to the other ROTI cast, and when questioned about the matter, she says she wanted to connect with Duncan again, since she has not seen him in 5 years. In the confessional, she worries about Mike vs Duncan, as it puts her in a weird situation. After Dakota and Sam leave the dinner table, she defends them by saying that the TDI cast could have been nicer and welcoming to them. Category:Couples Therapy: Total Drama Edition